Ruh-ul Mesnevi/62
62.BEYT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. درمیان گریه خوابش در ربود TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Şemseddin’in sözü gelince dördüncü kat göğün güneşi başını çekti, gizlendi. When the praise was heard of the "Sun of Tabriz," The sun of the fourth heaven bowed its head. 2. دید در خواب او که پیری رو نمود TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Onun adı anılınca ihsanlarından bir remzi anlatmak vacip oldu. Now that I have mentioned his name, it is but right To set forth some indications of his beneficence. Hâb, uyku, nevm gib i ve düş mânasına hâbîden'den. Velâkin erbâb-ı tarikat arasında düş dememek gerekdir. Anlar 'vâkı'a' derler. Vâkı'adan sonra rüya, ondan seyr, ondan vâridatdır. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; girye vü sûz esnasında ol pâdişâhı hâb kapdı. Yâ¬ni nâ-gâh ebvâb-ı havâssı mesdûde olup uyudu. Ve kuvvet-i hâyâliyyesi âlem-i misâle muttasıl oldu. Ve ruhu ol âlemde cevelân kıldı. Uykuda gördü ki, bir pır yüz gösterdi, yâni zahir oldu. Maksûd, ervâh-ı kümmelden bir ruhun temsilidir. Zîrâ anlar : Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet فالمدبرات امر İşi tedbîr edenlere and olsun ki (Nâziât 5) âyetinde dâhillerdir. Alem-i misâl, âlem-i ervah ile ecsâm arasında berzâhdır. Her mâna orada temessül ü tecessüd eder. Meselâ ilm leben sure¬tinde ve zevk-i dil incir şeklinde görünür. Bu âleme duhûle sebeb nevmdir. Onunsun pâdişâh mağlûb-ı hâb oldu. Tâ ki şûret-i maksûdu âyine-i misâlde idrâk eyleye. Ve bu mertebe avamm içindir. Ve illâ havas yakazada münselih olurlar. Onuncun ekser fütûhât-ı gaybiyye insilâhda vâki olur. Vahy dahi bi-hasebi'1-gâib insilâhdır. Bâde-zâ pirin zuhuru te'nîs için ve bir dahi kuvvet-i ilm ü akl kesret-i tecrübe ile civandan imtiyazına binâendir. Onuncun müş-kilâtı pîrândan istifsar ederler. Ve umûr-ı mudillede onların râh-ı tedbîr ü müşaverelerine giderler. Li-muharririhî; Sühanendaz olsa rey ile pır Gözedür menzil-i muradı çü tîrYokdurur fikr-i civan içre tüvân 112 Yok yire eylemesün hiç tedbîr Hakîkatde pîrden murâd akl-ı küldür. Ki akl-ı faal u mülk-i mülûku'l-er-vâh dahi derler. Rûhü'1-kuds yâni Cebrail aleyhisselâm onun suretidir. Bu se-bebdendir ki âlem-i enfüsde aklın makam mukaddime-i dimağ ve Cebrail'in müstekarrı zirve-i sidretü'l-müntehâ'dır. Bidâyet-i nübüvvetde vahy ü nefh-i rûhü'l-kuds'ün vesâtetiyle olduğu gibi nihâyet-i [yâni fenâ-ı tamda dahi ihyâ-i manevî zikr olunan akl-ı küllün tavassutuyladır. Cebrail aleyhisselâm kendi teayyunî makamından enbiyâdan gayriya zahir olmaz, meğerssül te-me tarikiyle ola. Bu sûretde Cebrâîl ramin sûret-i akliyesi olur. Zîrâ Cebrail muallim-i hayrdır. Kuvvet-i akıla ise muallim suretinde görünür. Nitekim kuvvet-i ruhaniye mürşid ve kuvvet-i irfâniye fahr-i âlem aleyhisselâm suretinde temessül eder. Allah tealâ ise inşânın sûret-i sırrıdır. Nitekim sırrı bâlâda beyân olundu. Akl-ı küll ve rûhü'l-kuds'den pîr ile tabîr olunmak iki veçhe mahmuldür. Biri budur ki pîrler umûr-i dîde ve kâr-ı âzmûde oldukları cihetden umûr-ı mühimmede mercû'un ileyhdir. Kebirü's-sîn olan âdeme kesret-i tecârübü hasebiyle pîr ıtlak olunduğu gibi hadîsü's-sîn olan âleme dahi ıtlak olunur. Nitekim Arabî'de şeyh denilir. Zîrâ kesret-i maârifi vardır. Pîrlik nefsü'l-emrde ecsâm-ı kesîfenin sıfatıdır. Ve illâ ervah u kezâlik ecsâm-ı latîfe-i melekûtiyye bu makûle evsâfdan muarradır. Sual olunursa ki şeytan dahi ervâhdandır. Zîrâ cism-i latif olmak rûhâniyyetini münâfî değildir, melâike gibi. Maa-hâzâ İbni Abbas raziyellahü an-hümâdan mervîdir ki, Iblîs üzerine duhûr mürur etdikde herem hâsıl olur. Sonra vücûdu tazelenip otuz yaşında gibi olur. Cevâb budur ki, bu kelâm İblis'in teceddüd-i neşâtını temsîldir. Nitekim sünnetin teceddüdü âlemin te-ceddüd-i neşâtına ve hulûkatı fütûr-ı azimetine mahmuldür. Ve biri dahi budur ki, hilkatde mukaddemlerdir. Zîra ibtidâ ervah ondan melek, ondan cân, ondan insân halk olunmuşdur. Pes akl-ı kül mukaddimetü'l-ervâh ve'1-ecsâm ve Cebrâîl mukaddimetü'l-kirâmdır. Güya demek olur ki rûh-ı sultanî ma-kâm-ı arşda müstevâya kadem basdıkda garîk-i bahr-i hayret iken [113 nâ-gâh insilâh-ı azîm ve incizâb-ı kavî vâki olup vâsıta-ı feyz olan akl-ı külle veya sûret-i Cebrail'de mülâki oldu. Ve bunlardan birinin sohbetine duhûl buldu. Bundan zahir olur ki, müstevâ-yı arş ruh-ı insanîye mahsûsdur. Onuncun Cebrâîl leyle-i Mirâc'da sidretü'l-müntehânın fevkine terakki, edemeyip 285. لودنوت انملة لا حترقت dedi.